Muito mais forte
by Megh.Volcano
Summary: O amor,pode estar muito mais perto do que qualquer um de nós imaginamos.Inoue,já sabia disso.


A porta se abriu,os olhos verdes tristes e distantes fitaram a ruiva que por sua vez,ignorou totalmente a face que lhe fitava

Geeeeente :D

Mais uma fic minha na parada (H)

Não me matem pela demora das outras fics :s Só que eu não to conseguindo encontrar um jeito legal de continuar elas .. Mais prometo que antes das férias tento postar pelo menos 1 capitulo delas

Bom...Eu não gosto de Bleach :z

Mais este casal me chamou atenção em especial,tipo sei lá,pra mim eles ficariam legal Juntos :D Isso tudo pela minha amiga Fernanda que me forçou a ler uns capítulos do mangá com eles juntos x3 e eu simplesmente A-D-O-R-E-I! Valeu fé : Pó isso,resolver fazer uma fic...Mais se não estiver legal,por favor não me matem xx

E ela ta meio que diferente,porque eu sou do tipo romântica que TEM que ter beijo na boca na Fic,mais essa ta fofa e sem beijo na boca :D

Acredito que ces irão gostar.

Bom proveito gente :D

Lembrando que nenhum dos personagens me pertence

oOo

A porta se abriu,os olhos verdes tristes e distantes fitaram a ruiva que por sua vez,ignorou totalmente a face que lhe fitava.

-Coma logo – Ele jogou a bandeja de comida aos pés da garota – Inoue.

Ela fingia que não estava o vendo.Sim,não era um dia muito bom para Ulquiorra,algo tinha acontecido,algo muito ruim,Inoue podia sentir,ela podia o sentir totalmente,tinha algo de errado,definitivamente.Ele chegou perto o bastante para ela sentir o coração acelerar,ele se agaixou atrás das costas da menina,ela estava paralisada.totalmente,permaneceram assim por longos minutos

Inoue não queria admitir pra si mesma,não podia admitir,não era possível que estivesse sentindo algo pelo arrancar,algo mais forte do que sua própria vida,diria ela se quisesse tentar admitir,mais não podia evitar que toda vez que ele a olhava ia a lua,e permanecia lá,por longas e dolorosas horas.Porque diabos seu estomago embrulha tanto quando ela o vê,e porque Deus,porque sente tanta vontade de chorar quando ele lhe fala palavras dolorosas,coisas que seriam inúteis nesses dias,porque o amor existe,porque ele age sem agente escolher...Porque,ela se amargura a ter que aturar a tortura de ter que vê-lo todo o santo dia...E,não saber o que se passa naquela cabeça,Inoue queria tentar entender se pelo menos fosse ódio,mais não,ele não expressava nada.Nada

-Mandei comer – Ele sussurrava em seu ouvido – Prefere que eu lhe enfie goela abaixo ou...Injete em sua veia. – Ela virou pra fitá-lo.

-Por que fazes isto comigo!Por que... – O olhar da ruiva era de puro desgosto,lá tinha de tudo,ódio,tristeza,amor e dor.Ele a olhou com seu costumeiro gesto de desprezo.Ficaram se fitando,até que ele por sua vez se levantou e deu as costas a garota,a cada passo que ele dava,Inoue sentia as lágrimas formarem parte de sua pele,elas caiam desesperadamente.

- Ulquiorra! – Ela o chamava.Ele parava instantaneamente,de costas ainda,só escutando os passos dela divagares e que a cada vez eram mais próximos. – Ul...Quiorra...- Ela soluçava enquanto pegava em seu ombro e o virava com brutalidade,ele não fazia nada somente a fitava.

-Você é desprezível garota.

Inoue sentiu as lágrimas aumentarem,agora com o ódio no coração e a tristeza dominando cada partícula do seu corpo.Levantou o braço inconscientemente,fazendo o rosto do rapaz ficar totalmente vermelho depois,ele permanecia com o rosto virado pra esquerda,enquanto ela se jogava no chão aos prantos,ele não se mexia,olhava pro nada,era tudo silencioso,só as gotas dela que caiam no chão faziam barulho,ele se agachou,ela o olhou significantemente.

-Por que...Ta chorando...

A ruiva levantou a cabeça e em um gesto rápido o abraçou,fortemente.Ele ficou intacto,mais branco do que é de costume,ela ainda chorava aos prantos,mais em meios aos soluços falou:

-Eu...Te o - odeio!

Ulquiorra não sabia o porquê iria fazer o que estava prestes a começar,nunca tinha sentido algo em toda sua vida,aquela mulher era tão diferente,ele tinha o desejo infinito de abraçá-la até o final da sua vida.A olhou amorosamente e delicadamente enxugo suas lágrimas que ainda caiam,ela não entendia bem tudo aquilo,mais definitivamente naquela altura seu coração já tinha saído pela boca,ele riu com uma ternura sem igual,e Inoue sentiu suas forçar retornarem para os lugares de costume,nunca poderia imaginar que uma criatura igual a ele chegaria a este ponto,nunca.

-Sabe de uma coisa...Eu te amo.

Ele falou sério,e em um gesto vagaroso e repleto de paixão ele selou a bochecha da ruiva com um beijo estalado e forte.Inoue sentiu o seu melhor sorriso se alargar,ele era tudo que ela sonhava.Ulquiorra corou ao ver as bochechas dela virarem rubra,ó Deus,nem você mesmo poderia compreender os corações dos pobres humanos neste momento,mais era uma coisa forte,muito forte.

oOo

Valeu Gente por lerem mais uma fic minha :D

Obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui...Eu demoro pra postar alguma coisa,mais eu posto úú

Bejãao Gente :D Lembrando que qualquer coisa me mandem um e-mail ou Reviews

Já neh o/


End file.
